


All the Hype

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [16]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But they're comfortable with each other, Connor Murphy Likes Disney Movies, Fluff, Halloween, I didn't establish a timeline, I don't really know how long they've been dating, I have no idea how to tag this one so I'm rambling instead, Inspired by Fanart, It's a new-ish relationship, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Please don't though, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're still learning new things about each other, They're watching a horror movie, Which is unusual for me, conman, fight me, kleinphy, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: While watching a horror movie, Jared gets scared and uses Connor's hair as a curtain.Inspired by fan art by h-minvi on tumblr (Link to fan art in authors notes).
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	All the Hype

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii all. So I'm in a big Kleinphy Mood right now, and have several ideas for Kleinphy one shots I'm going to be posting. This fic in particular was inspired by fanart I saw on tumble from h-minvi. You can check that out here:
> 
> https://h-minvi.tumblr.com/post/632322977982218240/when-jared-watches-a-spooky-movie-he-uses
> 
> Anyway, I suck at tagging this one. I literally have NO idea what to tag it with. So I'm sorry if the tags suck. Also, it's a little shorter than my usual one shots, but I'm really happy with it and really excited to share it with you all! 
> 
> Enjoy! >3

“We’ve got the place to ourselves all night,” Jared announced, leading Connor down to the basement. He took a running leap towards the couch, planting his hand on the back and jumping over it - but he overshot, rolled, and hit the ground.

“Shit,” Jared grumbled, scrambling to his feet, only to find Connor snickering at him. He crossed his arms, glaring at Connor and pouting.

“Sorry,” Connor grinned, moving to Jared’s side and wrapping him in his arms. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my pride,” Jared huffed, eyes fluttering closed when Connor planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I can make your pride feel better,” Connor assured him, gently pressing his lips to Jared’s. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Definitely a little better, but one more might make it _totally_ better.”

Connor rolled his eyes, but gave Jared another kiss, pulling him closer to deepen it. “Good?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jared grinned. He pressed his face against Connor’s hoodie, breathing in his comforting scent.

“You can pick the movie,” Connor offered. “I’ll go get us popcorn and drinks.”

By the time Connor got back, Jared had set the movie up and was sitting on the couch waiting for him. He placed a bowl of popcorn and some sodas on the coffee table, then sat beside Jared, who immediately scooted as close as he could get and threw his legs over Connor’s lap.

“Comfortable?” Connor asked, quirking a brow.

“Very,” Jared grinned. “So, I thought we could watch that new zombie movie everyone’s been talking about. Figured we could see what all the hype was about.”

“I thought you didn’t like horror movies?”

“I don’t like _certain_ horror movies,” Jared corrected him, picking up the remote.

“Right,” Connor nodded, scratching Jared's back lightly. “Noted.”

“Everyone said this one was terrifying, but it looks super cheeseball, so we’ll watch it and then we can make fun of everyone who was scared by it.”

“Nice.” Connor rolled his eyes, resting his hands on Jared’s legs.

Jared shivered at his touch, then quickly turned the movie on.

Twenty minutes in, Connor snorted. “These effects are so cheesy. That blood looks like _ketchup_.”

“Mhm,” Jared mumbled, shifting so he could lean against Connor’s side, discretely hiding his face against Connor’s hoodie.

“Popcorn?” Connor asked, leaning forward and grabbing the bowl.

Jared grabbed a handful then held a piece up, grinning up at Connor. “Catch?”

Connor opened his mouth, but the popcorn flew right past his head. “You have shitty aim,” Connor snorted.

“Hey,” Jared protested, throwing an entire handful of popcorn at him. “Try turning your head next time.”

“Yeah, sure, it was totally my fault and not the fault of your shitty aim.”

“Exactly,” Jared huffed, nodding. "Glad we can agree on that."

Connor rolled his eyes. “Shut up, we’re missing the movie.”

“O-oh? Yeah, uh, I guess we are.” Jared gulped, turning back to the TV just as a zombie disemboweled someone. He flinched, looking away.

“Are you- you’re _shaking_ ,” Connor said suddenly. “Wanna turn this off?”

“Pfft, what? You’re joking right? I’m not _scared_ ,” Jared scoffed. “Just cold.”

Connor wrapped an arm around him. “Better?”

“Much,” Jared grinned, snuggling as close as he could. He tried to keep his eyes on the TV. He tried to remind himself it was just a movie. Horror movies _rarely_ scared him. Why did _this_ one have to - and in front of Connor, of all people?

And then they watched a scene that was _completely_ his undoing.

“That was- what are you doing?” Connor asked, trying to look at Jared, but he couldn’t completely turn his head because Jared was gripping his hair and using it as a shield.

“I- nothing,” Jared said quickly, but he didn’t let go; instead, he pulled Connor’s hair over his eyes completely so he couldn’t see what was happening on the screen.

“Jare,” Connor said firmly. “If you’re scared, we can turn it off.”

“Not scared,” Jared snapped, but a particularly gory scene had him jumping and gripping Connor’s hair tighter.

“Ow,” Connor yelped. “Babe, that hurts.”

“S-Sorry,” Jared mumbled, letting go and covering his face with his hands instead.

Connor frowned and turned the movie off.

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Jared protested. “I just.. zombie movies aren’t _totally_ my thing, but-“

“Not totally?” Connor questioned, quirking a brow at him.

Jared bit his lip. “Okay.. they fucking terrify me.”

“No shit,” Connor said drily. He rubbed Jared’s legs soothingly. “Why did you ask me to watch this, then?”

“I- I don’t know,” Jared shrugged. “You had mentioned wanting to see it, and I know you love horror movies, and-“

Connor shushed him with a kiss on the tip of his nose. “But if _you_ don’t like it, we don’t _have_ to watch it. It’s not fun to watch something unless we’re _both_ enjoying it.”

“Sorry,” Jared mumbled, running his fingers gently through Connor’s hair to make up for pulling it earlier.

Connor sighed contently, leaning into Jared’s touch. “Don’t apologize. We can order pizza and watch a Disney movie instead.”

“Seriously?” Jared asked, scrunching his nose. “You’d go from watching a horror movie to watching a Disney movie?”

“Hell yeah,” Connor nodded. “We can watch your favorite Disney movie and then mine.”

“Really?” Jared asked, shocked that the big, bad Connor Murphy had a favorite Disney movie.

Connor snickered. “Is it that hard to believe I like Disney movies just as much as I like horror movies?”

“Hmm,” Jared pondered, twirling Connor’s hair gently between his fingers. “Nah, I guess you’re right. You’re too gay not to have a favorite Disney movie.”

Connor choked back a laugh, shaking his head. He pulled Jared onto his lap, giving him another kiss. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me anyway,” Jared smirked - then froze. His eyes widened. “I mean.. I didn’t mean- I just-“

“Yeah,” Connor said, wrapping his arms around him. “I do.”

“Oh.” Jared stared blankly at him for a minute before finally coming back to his senses. “I mean.. I love you, too.”

“Dork,” Connor snickered.

“I might be a dork, but I’m _your_ dork,” Jared reminded him.

“Yeah,” Connor nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. “You really are.”


End file.
